Wake Me Up When September Ends
by Lily Anna Jean
Summary: How Sasuke felt about losing his father.


**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto,**

**Wake Me Up When September Ends ****© Green Days**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, Canon, Typo?, bad english._., ****-etc**

**Happy Reading^^**

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

"Mom, when did he will wake up?" asked a little boy to his mother who was looking at a man that sleeping in front of her. The women looked at her little boy for a little a while and said, "He would wake up soon, just be patient," settled down her son, maybe more for herself.

A moment later, hospital's door opened showing a women and a boy behind that. "Sasuke, it's time for you to go home. Look, Aunt Rin'd already picked you, and tomorrow is your first day on 7th grade,Honey, " said Mikoto with a weak smile. The women who got call 'Aunt' just smiled and looking at Mikoto ,"But, how about you, you aren't going home again, aren't you?" asked her and Mikoto's nod was only the answer. Honestly, she really worried about Mikoto right now, because she never seen Mikoto like this before.

Sasuke just nod and smiled to his mother, then he looket at his dad who still sleep soundly. "Dad, I'm so sorry that i can't be with you tonight, i wish you could go back like you used to. And we could play all summer like we used to,"

Heard those words made Mikoto's tears almost fell again. Sasuke hugged her mother then went home with his aunt. And left Mikoto crying silently.

Sasuke was sitting on the edge of his bed, he was looking at a picture on his table. In that picture there was a picture of him and a man, they both laughed and looks like they really had a lots of fun. But now, a man who in that picture was sleeping weakly on the bed with so many medical devices surrounded him.

Sasuke was trying to imagine what would his dad and him do summer if that cancer didn't get worst and made his dad like this. Maybe they would go camping with his friends or playing baseball on the backyard or maybe they would throw a barbeque party like last year. Sasuke looked at the picture again, maybe he was more looking at his dad's big smile. And now, that smile changed with a calm face that has been a familiar view to him for two months. Now, he missed that smile, a lot.

"If only that cancer never existed," he murmured to himself as he smiled sadly. Then, he laid on his bed , but still thinking, 'if only that cancer never existed,' as he tried to close his eyes and sleep, but the memories with his dad still in his head and couldn't go away. He remembered when he was eight, he and his dad went to carnaval and Fugaku held him on his shoulders so he could see anything he want on that carnaval. That was the best summer ever for him. After memorized about carnaval moment, Sasuke fell asleep.

Sasuke woke up with a knocked on his door. "Come in," he said.

"Sasuke," his aunt said with a sorrow voice like she was about to cry. "What's wrong, aunt?" asked Sasuke with a confuse look. "Your dad, your dad has.. passed away, this morning,"explained his aunt with tears falling on her face. Sasuke looked at his aunt with distrusted. He couldn't believe what he heard before, like after this his aunt would laugh and say if this was a joke that made by his dad like he used to. But, no, it's not.

Rin hugged her nephew, knowing it would be hard for him. Sasuke still silent in his aunt's hug, he didn't know what would he do. He didn't know wheter to cry or mad or both. He didn't know. What he knew, everything was real and he wish this was just a dream and he would wake up tomorrow and see his dad's smile again. But, there's no tomorrow.

"You better prepared , your mom will be here soon," said Rin after he let Sasuke go from her hug. Sasuke just nodded and went to the bathroom.

Sasuke didn't say anything after his aunt told him the bad news. And now, he was attending his father's funeral, next to him was his mother crying. He really didn't know what should he do this time. He just stood there silently, looked at everone who's there. Now, it was the time for him to say 'Goodbye' for the last time to his dad. He just wished this was a dream. All of those.

He felt he would cry, and he couldn't see more than this. So, he ran away home and locked hiself in his room.

"Sasuke? Are you okay, sweetheart?" asked Mikoto worried.

Sasuke wiped away his tears and said, "Wake me up when September ends, "

**Finish.**

**A/N : first of all, sorry for my -really- bad english. i didn't used to write in english and this is my first fanfic in english. and i wish this wasn't a mess. and i need your review.. really need your opinion about my first eng. fanfic. and whatever you'll say, i'll accept that :) ah ya, i got inspired from story behind this song :).. And...don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
